


Sunk

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of “The Shark Affair,” Napoleon isn’t satisfied with their “victory.”  (Companion piece to "Adrift, Bothered, and Bewildered")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunk

Napoleon took one last look at Captain Shark through the window of the bridge before getting into the last lifeboat that was lowering into the water. Even though he and Illya had obtained a victory, it didn’t feel like one—Shark simply wouldn’t accept the mercy that Napoleon had so badly wanted to grant him. The man’s fate had been sealed, and Napoleon did regret not being able to get through to him.

A familiar groan caused Napoleon to look around the lifeboat. He soon spotted Illya leaning over the side of it, and Mr. and Mrs. Barnman were looking at him with some amount of concern.

“Is he going to be okay?” Mrs. Barnman asked as Napoleon slowly worked his way to his partner’s side. “He looks kinda green…”

“He’ll be alright, don’t worry,” Napoleon assured her, with a nod. He gently helped Illya up and placed two fingers on the pressure point of his wrist. “Did you forget about this trick I showed you?”

“In all the excitement, it was rather pushed from my mind,” Illya muttered, but he soon sighed as relief descended upon him fairly quickly again. “I wonder if this is how Harold Bride felt when he watched the _Titanic_ go down. I feel a certain connection to that poor fellow, you know?”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t quite know…” It was then that Illya finally noticed the look on Napoleon’s face. “…What is the matter?”

“I couldn’t get Shark to come with us,” Napoleon sighed. “He’s going down with the ship.”

“…And you are upset because of that!? After everything he did—everything he put us through!?”

“Illya…”

“The man has scarred you for life,” Illya said, angrily. “Those whiplash marks will never fully go from your back.”

“So I won’t go shirtless to Coney Island anymore,” Napoleon shrugged. “Now calm down before you upset your stomach again.”

“Napoleon…” Illya muttered through gritted teeth. “Why do you have to be such a… such a…”

“Blockhead?”

“I was going to say ‘bleeding heart,’ but that works just as well,” Illya said. “Napoleon, why…?” He trailed off, looking to the Barnmans, who were in their own private conversation. The other people in the lifeboat were also in their own worlds, and, satisfied, Illya turned back to Napoleon. “I would not waste any time mourning that deluded sailor after everything he put us through.”

“I still think I could’ve helped him,” Napoleon said.

“…You would,” Illya said. “Napoleon, surely you know that not everyone is worthy of mercy.”

“I know,” Napoleon sighed. “I didn’t get this far thinking that way. But, still, I know when someone isn’t all bad deep down. And when they aren’t, I want to help them. It’s just the way I am, I guess.”

Illya blinked as Napoleon resumed pressing down on the pressure point on Illya’s wrist, still deep in thought as he looked back at the sinking ship.

“ _Da_ , it is the way you are,” he conceded. _And I suppose I am grateful for it_.


End file.
